


Captain America Gets Punched

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is kind of annoying, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Accords are finally terminated, the Rogue Avengers return to the Tower. There they meet Peter Parker, who is just a little mad.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1149





	1. Chapter One

Steve Rodgers stood awkwardly in a conference room at Stark Tower. He knew that the Rogue's returning would be uncomfortable, but not like this. They were sitting at a table talking about room arrangements and other things. Tony was sitting stiffly as far away as he could get. Pepper was beside him, clearly uncomfortable. The other Rogue's were just watching Tony warily. They had only been here twenty minutes but it felt like hours. The Accords were finally demolished three days ago. 

Steve assumed the Rogue’s would be joining with Tony and the other Avengers shortly but not this soon. He also thought that the Rogue's would get the compound. Steve knew that Tony almost sold the tower before buying it back. Nobody knew why though, Steve thought it might be to get space between him and the Avengers. Maybe not as here they all were at the tower. Tony hadn't spoken, only nodded his head a few times. Pepper did all the talking. "Look why don't we find out where our rooms are and meet up later or something. Give some space, then we can have dinner." The group paused and seemed to mull over Steve's suggestion.

"Sounds great." That was Tony, "I have this project I've been meaning to work on. So you guys come up later, and we can talk." With that Tony practically fled the room towards the elevator. Leaving Pepper who just smiled over at the group.

"There have been changes since you all stayed here. Minor things but the floor you all once shared is now off limits, your rooms are on the floor below it. There is a communal kitchen, the gym and everything else is how you remember it. Do you guys need to know anything else, just ask? Preferably ask FRIDAY, and please just mind your business and be respectful. There is still a company that works here." Nobody moved for a few seconds. "Just ask FRIDAY to take you to your floor I have some meetings to go to." With that Pepper grabbed her clipboard and she left the room. Steve sighed honestly he was hoping for better. He knew things wouldn't be perfect but Tony ignored them all. Not to mention that he was living on a totally different floor then all of them. Steve got up and glanced over to the group.

"Well we better get going. Unpack our stuff and get settled." Everyone got up and followed him to the elevator. Over the past while being a Rogue honestly wasn't so bad. The group supported one another and living on the run was fun sometimes. However everyone was here. Sam, unfaltering loyalty to Cap was unsure about going back to Stark. Wasn't his first preference. Natasha on the other hand seemed relaxed and almost relieved to be back at Stark Tower. Not the reaction Steve had been expecting from her. Wanda was hiding in the shadows, she had not enjoyed being on the run. She was scared of Tony though. they all pretty much were.

All this time the ball had been in their court. They could choose when to be seen, how to be seen, and who they talked to. Over the span of a few hours now Tony was in control. His Tower, his rules. Steve could only thank god that Bucky wasn't here. At first they thought Bucky should come and get settled with all of them. Bucky decided he was going to wait a little longer before coming to New York. Seeing how nervous Tony was it was lucky that he stayed in Wakanda. His treatment was going well, soon he'd be completely cleansed of HYDRA. 

The elevator ride was silent, when FRIDAY opened the doors they all shuffled out. "Are we just supposed to pick whatever rooms we want? If so, I get first dibs." That was Sam. He was already headed down a hallway which Steve assumed to be the bedrooms. Wanda followed him, leaving Steve and Natasha together.

"So how long until Tony stops acting like we killed his puppy?" Natasha just smiled sadly at Steve's question.

"I don't know. Hopefully not long, until then we just have to be patient. The Accords being broken did not magically fix everything. We knew that, but it still hurts. Being back here all the memories. We have to wait for Tony to come to us, not the other way around. Dinner tonight should help, maybe we can start up movie nights or something. I don't know anything to get him to trust us again." Steve just looked at the floor. It was so frustrating, why couldn’t Tony just do something. Instead he ran off to go work on some project.

"That sounds good Nat, why don't we go figure out what rooms were left for us." The two of them walked down the hallway finding their rooms. Steve sighed, for once he just wanted things to be easy. Instead they were practically playing cat and mouse with Tony. Waiting for him to get close enough so they can pounce. A friendly pounce, not a backstab, fights you and then leaves you in the cold and bleeding kind of pounce. Steve couldn't imagine what dinner would be like. Awkward, tense, uncomfortable, sounds like a night of fun.

\----------

At 6:30 the Rogue's all got into the elevator. "FRIDAY?" Steve asked. "Can you take us to Tony's private floor? We were invited for dinner." Nothing happened, FRIDAY didn’t answer and they all stood there in the silence.

"Are you sure you had Boss' permission to come to his private floor?" 

"Yes, I asked if we could have dinner and he said yes. You can check the cameras, he said we could come." Another very long pause.

"Sorry for the delay Mr. Rogers, one moment please." The elevator started and very quickly arrived at the private floor. The doors opened and the Rogue's emptied out into the living room. Steve glanced around, Pepper said that some changes had been made, she was wrong. Everything looked the same. as the group wandered into the kitchen everyone froze. Sitting on the counter top, eating Oreos sat a child. Steve would say he was thirteen maybe fourteen, he had brown hair. His attention was on his phone, he was texting with someone. The Rogue's all looked at one another, nobody knew this child.

'Well I didn't know Stark had a kid." Natasha clearly spooked the kid as he nearly jumped six feet in the air. He scrambled off the counter top to face them. "And who might you be?"

The kid looked over each Avenger slowly, when he looked at Steve for a split second there was a look of anger before it was gone. If Steve hadn't felt the heat behind that glare he may have forgotten it. "Uh-I am Parker. Peter Parker I mean." The kid's voice only clarified how young he was, Steve took another look at his face. his brown eyes felt awfully familiar. He did the mental math, Tony was still fooling around thirteen years ago. Is it possible Tony had a kid?

"You sure your last name isn't Stark? You look like his kid." Steve watched as the kid just laughed awkwardly.

"No, Mr. Stark isn’t my Dad, I'm just an intern. You know I help out and stuff."

"I didn't know Stark took interns." Sam was awfully suspicious of the boy. Not that they all weren't, but a kid couldn't hack FRIDAY. He may not have been an intern but he was somebody.

"I was a special case, me being a child genius and all. Lucky me." Nobody moved or spoke for about a minute. Natasha took a step forward in Peter's direction only to have her movements matched. 

“How old are you? Like twelve?” Sam curiously studied the kid.

“I’m fifteen not twelve. But it is not really your business.”

“Not our business? I don’t know a kid, who claims to be an intern on Tony's private floor sounds like our business.”

“Why? Cause your the Avengers? Pardon me I mean the Rogues. Or even better outlaws, fugitives. You don’t have any reason to be here, or question me.”

“We were just wondering why a child was here.” Wanda finally spoke up. “We haven’t heard Tony mention any child before.” They then heard a voice from down the hallway.

"So Pete do you want Chinese or Pizza for dinner? Or do you want-" The voice abruptly cut off as Tony entered the kitchen and saw who was there. "What are you guys doing here?" Tony’s voice was cold and harsh as he addressed the Rogues. 

"You said we could have dinner as a team. FRIDAY let us up." Steve tried to ignore the earlier hostility from Tony. "You got a cute kid." That got him a look from Tony. Not the best ice breaker but it was all he had.

"Not my kid, just an intern. He's from Queens." That only seemed to fuel Natasha's suspicion. Tony had passed the Avengers and in front of the kid. Steve noticed he was partly shielding the kid from them. He still didn't trust them. 

"Your intern gets to have dinner with you? And access to your private floor? As an intern?" 

"Yes as an intern, look, dinner is postponed. You guys can order something in or whatever I don't care to just get out."

Steve glared at Tony. "Look I know that things are rough right now. I get that you don't trust us and that we don't trust you. We can fix it if you stop hiding. You can not keep making excuses for eventually people will be suspicious. We are supposed to be the Avengers, the team that saves the world. How the hell are we supposed to be a team if you keep avoiding us." The kid, Peter took a step forward before Tony put an arm on his shoulder. Peter glared at Steve, while Tony just looked exhausted with this whole thing.

"Steve." That was Natasha, she was warning him but Steve didn't care.

"Look, we can have dinner some other time. I am not hiding, but please leave right now." Wanda began to make an exit, Steve didn't budge. Natasha grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards the elevator. Sam glanced worridley between the two guys. He didn’t move though. 

"Enough Tony! We have been here hours and the first thing you say to us is to leave? It is your fault that all this is happening right now. What Bucky did with HYDRA wasn't his fault! Look I get why you were angry, but you have to make an effort to do some good for once!" Tony visibly flinched and the kid, Peter scowled. His eyes flickered with anger, scaring Steve for a minute.

The next he knew Steve was sprawled on the ground getting his face pounded in. Peter was above him punching his face repeatedly. He wasn’t letting up and Steve couldn’t get him off. He cried out for help and the rest of the Rogue’s moved forward. They couldn’t pull the kid off, he just kept punching Steve. Tony watched the whole thing with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Finally Wanda used her magic to lift the kid off him and place him on a nearby stool. Peter kept struggling trying to break loose of the magical bonds. 

"What do you know about being a part of a team!? You left! You left your team! You didn't even try to talk like any other adult! You left Mr. Stark to die! Then you say it is his fault!!! How stupid are you?!" Sam helped Steve off the ground and they all watched Peter as he continued shouting. “You don’t understand! Mr. Stark does good! More than you! He is ten times the guy you will be! So shut up!!!”

"Kid, hey it is okay. Let it go." Tony finally made his move and walked over to the kid. Peter slowly stopped moving and Wanda released her hold. "As you can see, things are not the greatest right now. How about the rest of you go back to your rooms. I need to talk with Peter, we can meet later." This time nobody protested as the Rogue's headed into the elevator. The doors shut and it started moving. 

"Well damn Steve. You just got beat up by Stark's kid intern." Sam let a loose half hearted chuckle.

"Shut up Sam." Steve could feel the look of anger and disappointment form Natasha. He didn't want to deal with it right now. Wanda offered to make dinner, they all agreed. Steve sat in the living room with Sam. Neither spoke, Steve couldn't stop thinking about the kid Peter. He wasn't necessarily wrong.Steve had left Tony, but Tony was also at fault. But now Tony would be even more distant, not to mention that kid hated Steve. It was obvious Tony cared about the kid, meaning Peter would not be near the Rogue's again. Unless Tony wanted another one of them beat up. Getting to be a team again would be harder than Steve thought. A lot harder.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some ppl told me chapter two so like 2 months later i did

Steve and the rest of the Rogue’s walked out of the elevator. They all seemed to be in shock as they settled in the living room. “So Captain America got beat up.” Wanda laughed lightly. “He was pretty strong for a kid.” 

“Yeah.” Natasha commented. “A little too strong, I mean three of us couldn’t physically get him off. He is also punching a super soldier, who took damage.” She gestured to Steve’s face. He paused as all three of them evaluated his face. Steve grabbed out his phone and he turned the camera on. His hair was a little messed but he did have a bruise forming on his left eye. That is where he recalled getting hit the most. He put the phone down.

“So how on earth did an intern beat me up?!” 

“He had to be enhanced or something. I had to use magic to get him off. So who is this kid?” Wanda pursed her lips and leaned back on the couch. She rubbed her eyes slowly, almost as if she had a headache. 

“Stark has got a super powered teen. Did SHIELD send him the kid?” Sam sighed and inclined his head to the ceiling. “FRIDAY who is Peter Parker, Stark’s intern?” 

“I'm not able to share any information regarding Mr. Stark’s intern to you.” Sam slumped in defeat. 

“Well great, now what?”

Natasha looked at Sam in disbelief. “It can’t be that hard to find out more about him.” Sam scoffed at her.

“Sure why don’t we just march on up there and ask Stark who he is.” Sam deadpanned as he raised an eyebrow at Natasha. 

“Here is the thing, Steve said a whole lot of stupid crap. Tony is going to be mad, or at least very upset. Not to mention the angsty teenager upstairs. Tony won’t leave us in the dark about the kid because he knows us. He knows we are curious about the kid and will try and figure out who he is. Tony is going to give us an explanation I know he will.” Steve and Wanda nodded in confirmation.

“Why don’t we watch a movie and go to bed. I haven’t seen every Disney movie ever, so we should watch one. Maybe tomorrow Tony will come down.” She stood up and came back in her pyjamas. “Well, aren’t you guys going to get ready?” The group split up and they all went to change. Steve walked in his room, he made a glance to his floor to ceiling window. He marched over to it and looked across the skyline. The sun hadn’t set yet but it was in the lower horizon. It may be corny but Steve missed the way the sunset in New York. He looked down to the road watching the cars slowly pass.  
“Steve!!” Natasha yelled presumably from the living room. He quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a large sweatshirt. He walked out but not before glancing in the mirror one more time. He was still bruised and could even see a new bruise forming on his jaw. He walked out to the living room and sat beside Wanda. They had made two bowls of popcorn and grabbed some soda. 

\- - - - - - - 

Tony watched as the Rogue’s entered the elevator and the doors closed on them. He then turned to Peter who had propped himself back on the island. “So what was that?” Peter was still frowning at where Captain America had last stood.

“He insulted you! He insulted and lied to you! What would you have done!? I wasn’t going to sit there and watch him run you through the dirt!” Peter fist were clenched and stood up. “You weren’t going to stand up for yourself were you?! NO!! So I improvised!” 

“Peter as much as I enjoyed you beating up Captain America I think you’ve created more problems than you solved. Look Cap had every right to be angry at me. We made a lot of mistakes.” 

“Cap had a right to be angry!” Peter walked in front of Tony and glared upwards at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong! You followed the law!! Unlike some Star Spangled people I know. He deserved to get beaten!” 

“Peter, I’m not that happy with Cap either. But let me ask you something. How do we explain that a teenmager took on Captain America and won.” Peter's face froze and the anger left his face.

“Beginner's luck?” Tony laughed.

“Not sure that will work for this scenario kiddo.” Tony chuckled lightly before looking back at Peter. “We all made mistakes so we gotta move on now.” Peter stared at Tony suspiciously.

“Move on? Is that why you didn’t talk to the Rogue’s making Mr. Right and Justice barge in on you. Mr. Stark you aren’t ready to move on, the Rogue’s did a lot of crappy stuff. You deserve better!” Peter turned and walked away. “You just stood there Mr. Stark. You didn’t say anything, what was I supposed to do?” 

“Maybe not beat up Steve Rogers, that's a solid suggestion.” Peter sighed.

“I’m sorry I made you mad, but I’m not sorry for what I did. You shouldn’t feel guilty!” Peter walked into the living room and jumped on the couch. He laid across it. “They left Mr. Stark. It wasn’t the other way around. They screwed up and you just followed the law. Like people are supposed to do!”  
“Peter this is kinda a complicated situation. Things are rough right now so not beating up anyone else would be appreciated.” Peter made a slight protest before Tony cut him off again. “Peter lets just move on okay?” Peter grumbled but didn’t protest again. “So now that we are both just sitting here, why don’t we order the food. Pizza? Thai? Chinese? Indian? Mexican? What do you want?”

Peter rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He faced upwards and peered hard at the ceiling. “I’m in a chinese mood.” 

“Okay then I’ll go order our usual.” Tony walked into the kitchen and called the chinese restaurant. Order placed he paused. The Rogue’s probably had to know that Peter was Spider-Man. How else could he explain everything, not to mention they hadn’t bought the intern lie. Or half lie, Peter came over some weekends but he wasn’t an official intern or anything. Peter bounded back into the kitchen.

“You got Singapore Noodles right?!” Tony just gave Peter the side eye.

“It’s your favourite, so of course I did.” Peter hummed in contentment.

“Is Pepper going to be coming at any time or is she working?”

“I’ll ask. Hey FRIDAY ask Pepper if she wants to join Peter and I for some chinese and maybe a movie afterwards?” 

“Of course, Boss.” Peter and Tony waited a moment while FRIDAY got Pepper’s answer. “Ms. Potts said she will come by in half an hour.” Peter sat down at the table and Tony joined him.

“Peter, we need to talk Spider-Man.” He immediately straightened and his eyes looked slightly panicked.

“Mr. Stark I swear I haven’t broken curfew!!”

“Not about curfew, but if you do break it no patrol for a week.” Peter silently groaned but quickly shut up once he saw Tony’s unamused face. “I mean about the Rogue’s, you punched Captain American and I bet they have suspicions about you. So what do you want to do? Tell them your Spider-Man or just try and keep your identity secret?” Peter fiddled with his thumbs and bit his lip.

“I’ll tell them.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Besides Black Widow probably knows already, she's like scary smart.”  
They talked idly for awhile, school, patrol anything but the new roommates downstairs. That didn’t mean Tony wasn’t thinking about them. He really wanted nothing to do with them, but he couldn't ignore them forever. Finally FRIDAY announced the chinese had arrived and Peter ran to go get it. They had unpacked the food and helped themselves to the first serving when Pepper came in.

“Sorry I’m a little late then what I said. Running a company is a lot of work.” She smiled, at Tony. “Any chance you're going to help run the company. You know the one with your name on it?” Peter laughed and Pepper took a seat next to him.

“How was your day Pepper?” Peter said as he reached to grab more food.

“Oh you know, same old, same old. Meetings, arrangements, talking to old people it's a great time.” The two of them talked back and forth but Tony kept thinking about Steve. The guy was probably already trying to figure out who the mysterious intern was. Pepper nudged his shoulder. “You're gonna help clean up or stare at the wall.” Her tone was light and playful but Tony could tell she was being serious by her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll help.” They put away the few leftovers and Peter washed the few dishes.

“Hey Mr. Stark, can I go patrol?”

“Knock yourself out kiddo.” Peter cheered and he walked down the hallway towards his room. Pepper stood next to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You doing okay?”

“Weird day that's all.”

“I heard, but for some reason over dinner neither of you told me about Peter punching Steve.” Tony balked at her.

“Pepper knows all, Pepper knows all.” He whispered softly under his breath.

“I had FRIDAY tell me if anything happened that I should know about. So what are you gonna do?”

“Well we have to tell them Peter’s Spider-Man. He beat the guy up Pep.” She chuckled lightly.

“Isn’t that what you wanted to do mere hours before they arrived. You told me a punch might do Cap some good.” Tony gasped faking shock.

“I have no reconciliation of ever saying that!” She took his hand and led him down the hall.

“Why don’t we call earlier tonight? Read or do work in bed. No lab. Tomorrow we can deal with the whole mighty crew.” Tony got into bed and went through some designs on his Stark Pad. Pepper read a book beside him. When he finally drifted off to sleep it was rather late but that was okay.

\- - - - - - - -

Morning came much quicker then Steve would have preferred but here he was. Sleep last night was rough, he was tossing and turning all night. The kid’s words kept coming back to him. Like a song stuck in his head. He wandered in the kitchen to find Wanda and Natasha. The two were making eggs and pancakes. He sat down by the island and watched them work for a minute.

“Are you ever going to say good morning?” Natasha asked as she flipped a pancake over.

“Morning.” Wanda gave him a plate of pancakes and eggs. 

“I couldn’t sleep so I made a lot of food! So eat!” Steve could see the small eyebags, her skin was also pale. It wasn’t a secret that Wanda didn’t sleep alot. One thing she could do was cook, so Steve would make her sleep later. They ate peacefully Sam marching in later mumbling something about too much noise. Steve had returned to his room and pulled out his sketchbook. He spent a good while drawing the skyline when FRIDAY addressed him.

“Mr. Rogers?”

“Yes FRIDAY?”

“Boss is requesting you and the rest of the Rogue’s presence in his living room.” Steve rose from his seat and walked over to the kitchen. Everyone was waiting in front of the elevator.

“Let's go find out who beat up the Great and Mighty Captain America!” Sam said in a rather sing-song voice.

“Oh shut up and get in the elevator.” They filed in and it brought them without prompt to Tony’s floor. They walked out and could hear quiet voices from the living room. Once there they saw Tony and his intern. They were both on a couch whispering to each other, Tony laughed at something the kid said before turning to them.

“Hey guys. I figured you had some questions.”

“Who is Peter Parker?” Natasha asked while studying the pair.

“I thought that was obvious.” The kid had returned to his fiery glare from last night. “Me.”

“Yeah, but who are you?” Sam put extra emphasis on the who. 

“A kid from Queens. I go to Midtown Tech and I am fifteen, but you already knew that.”

“Alright that we did know. How about you tell us how a kid from Queens beat up Cap here.” Sam nudged Steve at that. “I mean you can even see the bruises still.”

“Well Peter’s just exceptionally strong for a kid, he works out.” Natasha looked at Tony sceptically.

“Sure cause he looks all buff. So how did he get enhanced?” Tony opened his mouth but Peter spoke first.

“Spider.” 

“What?” Wanda looked at Peter confused. “What do you mean spider?”

“I mean I’m enhanced by a spider. It bit me and gave me superpowers.” Natasha just had to look at Peter before he gave a more in debt explanation. “It was a radioactive spider. Oscorp field trip awhile ago.”

“Wait a spider?” Steve hummed for a moment. “You are enhanced by a spider.” Peter nodded to confirm Peter’s earlier statement. 

“Any chance you fight crime in New York?” Natasha asked coyly. 

“Yes I do. I’m Spider-Man.”

“Your Spider-Man?” Sam asked in disbelief, Peter looked at the four adults before jumping up to the ceiling. He hung upside down laughing at their gobsmacked faces.

“Yes it's amazing, Peter is Spider-Man. Now you know so why don’t you head on out and continue with your life.” 

“You let a kid fight! A teenager! He is going to be killed, Tony!” Steve’s voice radiated with annoyance and anger. “It's dangerous out there!” 

“Why do you think he has a suit?! It's not so he looks cool!” Tony rose to his feet and glared harshly at Steve.  
“A bunch of spandex won’t stop a bullet.”

“I gave him tha suit so he would-”

“Everyone SHUT UP!” Peter had clapped his hands and was all red in the face. “I started fighting crime in my pyjamas! Now I have a suit which alerts someone when I’m hurt! I'm safer now! Mr. Stark has helped me more than anyone else could! You can't barge in here, insult Mr. Stark and then insist it's wrong for me to be fighting crime. If the suits are gone I’ll still go out! In fact that did happen! I didn’t die! So stop assuming everything! You made a dumb mistake and come back to where Mr. Stark welcomed you! Only to be ungrateful!” Peter stopped in a huff.

“Your right.” Steve’s voice was really quiet. 

“And now you have the nerve-” Peter stopped abruptly. “You what?”

“Your right. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn’t have insulted Tony. Or yell at him about you. Sorry.” Sam was watching the whole thing like a tennis match, eyes bouncing back and forth. Natasha had sat down on the couch and almost looked uninterested. Wanda just kept staring at Peter, who was still on the ceiling. Tony stared in shock at Steve.

“I accept your apology, right now though I still need space. It's been awhile since we were a team. On Wednesday why don't we have a team dinner. I’ll actually follow through this time.” Steve nodded and left the room. Natasha followed but Sam stood shell shocked as Wanda dragged him to the elevator. Once it went down Steve relaxed his shoulders. Things weren’t fixed but they were better. They wouldn’t be fixed for a long while, but hey they had dinner plans.

**Author's Note:**

> a friend told me that i should write this so i did. let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
